thecrazyworldofbrownieandtaylorfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridgit Mendler
Bridgit Claire Mendler, (born December 18, 1992, Seattle, Washington)[1] is an American actress and singer. Mendler currently plays the lead role of Teddy Duncan on the Disney Channel Original Series Good Luck Charlie. She is probably of Yemeny descent and she is Jewish. She make the voice of Nicole Holiday, Crystal Finch and Olivia Wellington. For images of Bridgit, see Bridgit Mendler Gallery Life and career Mendler was born in 1992 in Washington, United States and moved with her family to the San Francisco area of Mill Valley, at eight. It was there where she first expressed interest in acting and began working in plays. She landed a San Francisco agent when she was 11 years old. When she was thirteen, she began working in the Los Angeles market, signing with a Los Angeles agent and landing her first LA role in the soap opera, General Hospital. Since then, she has been landing roles both locally and in Los Angeles. In 2007 she performed in Alice Upside Down. Bridgit is represented by The Gersh Agency and manager "LA Entertainment" and Elaine Lively. Bridgit was born on December 18th, 1992 in Washington, DC. When she was eight she and her family moved to Mill Valley, CA near San Franciso. She loved acting and was in many plays. She also had a little brother, named Nick. At age 16, she guest starred as Nick Jonas's love interest on the series premiere of JONAS, singing with Nick and playing the guitar.[2] She also played Kristen Gregory in the movie The Clique that year, and co-starred with Lindsay Lohan in the movie Labor Pains. She has also guest-starred in Wizards of Waverly Place, in 4 episodes of the Wizards vs. Vampires saga, 2 in the Moises Voice of Reason saga (where Justin begins Monster Hunting), and in the Wizards vs Vampires one-hour episode. She plays Juliet Van Heusen, a vampire with whom Justin falls in love. Mendler featured in the next Wizards special episode, Wizards vs. Werewolves, where her character presumably left the show after losing her vampire powers and no longer dating Justin Russo. She currently stars in the Disney Channel Original Series called Good Luck Charlie, which premiered on April 4, 2010. Other filmography includes Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. Her credits as a singer include her singing the theme song for her new show Good Luck Charlie, entitled "Hang In There Baby". She recorded a song for the upcoming Disney film Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, entitled "How to Believe". The official music video for "How to Believe" premiered on July 2, 2010 on Disney Channel. Filmography Discography Music Videos Awards #↑ Bridgit Mendler #↑ Mendler, Bridgit About Me section of her official website Template:Imdb Bridgit Mendler slideshow Teddy duncan2.jpg Teddy duncan.jpg Bridgit Mendler5.jpg Teddy9.jpg Apple.jpg ImagesCA3WWAW0.jpg Teddy7.jpg Teddy3.jpg Teddy2.jpg Mendler.jpg 200px-Teddy.jpg Teddy Duncan3.jpg Teddyd.jpg Teddy12.jpg Teddy11.jpg 185px-Bridgit-mendler-lemonade-mouth.jpg TeddyHalloween.jpg ImagesCA1WIPN7.jpg ImagesCA527NMJ.jpg TRD.jpg Teddy5.jpg TeddyR.D..jpg Bridgitcm.jpg TeddyRD.jpg Teddy.jpg BridgitCM2.jpg BridgitCM3.jpg Teddy R. Duncan.png Bridgit Mendler18.jpg Teddy duncan24.jpg T. R. Duncan.jpg I'm Gonna Run to You.jpg Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors Category:Cast